Sally-Anne Perks and the Round-Faced Boy
by kaorupin04
Summary: The first book written in the point of view of a background Gryffindor who just wanted to learn and be friends with a round-faced boy. [COMPLETE]
1. Reminders and Goodbye

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling. Not me :)

 **Reminders and Goodbye**

"You got everything here?" my mom asked me for hopefully the last time.

"Yes," I answered exasperatedly.

"You know what to do, right?" she asked me for what seems like the hundredth time. I rolled my eyes. My mother seems even more nervous than me... and I'm the one whose supposed to be terrified. I glanced to my left and saw the familiar round-faced boy with his grandmother. I heard him say, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

She waved her hands in front of my face. "Hey! Are you listening? We live in the mid– "

"–middle on London so I can only write to you at night, at most twice a week," continuing the speech I've heard her say almost every day since I got my letter.

She continued, "But if there's– "

I cut her off again, "–there's an emergency, I'll send an owl as soon as possible." I touched her arm and gave her a smile. "I got this. I even wrote down your speech," I said patting a parchment in my pocket.

She laughed and hugged me tightly, "You better go. These compartments fill up quickly."

I kissed her cheek and said goodbye.

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading and leave a review for any comments, suggestions and violent reactions :) This will be multi-chapter, I've already written about halfway but I'm open for suggestions

BTW, Sally-Anne Perks is a student in Harry's year, nobody knows for sure what House she belongs to.


	2. Knocks and Chocolate Frogs

A/N: The first chapter didn't really seem like it's going anywhere so here's another.

 **Knocks and Chocolate Frogs**

I found an empty compartment and sat down looking out the window, looking at all the students and figuring out who might be in my year. Remembering, I started to look for the round-faced boy but he was nowhere to be seen. I heard a knock and looked at the door as it opened.

"Are you waiting for someone?" a girl with bangs and brown wavy hair asked. She has soft features and has kind eyes.

"No," I said with a smile, "you can sit if you want."

"Thank you," she said and sat down opposite me. Then she took rummaged through her bag, took out two Chocolate Frogs and gave me one. She introduced herself as Susan Bones, a first year, same as me.

Another knock on the door. This time, it was the round-faced boy. I didn't even realize I was hoping he'd sit with us until he knocked on the door. He looked at me with recognition and said, "H-Hello, I-I... E-everywhere else i-is..." he stammered.

I feel a blush creep up to my cheeks. "C-come in," I replied, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "It's you..."

He seems relieved as he sat down beside the brown-haired girl. He blushed and gave me a shy smile.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.


	3. A Stuffed Vulture and A Round-faced Boy

**A Stuffed Vulture and A Round-faced Boy**

My mother took me to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for the first time when I was 6 years old. She worked there as a healer. There was an emergency that morning and she couldn't find a sitter for me. I looked at her weirdly as she approached what seems to be a store, draw her face close to the glass and talk to the dummy on the other side. She whispered something, the dummy nodded and beckoned and she held my hand as we walked through the glass.

There were a lot of witches and wizards wearing the same lime-green robes as my mom. _There are some weird people here_ , I remember thinking at that time. People who had animal ears, extra body parts. Some even made weird sounds, like big bells and tea kettles.

I let myself be dragged around and we got into a ward. There were several beds in the room, almost all of them were decorated with personal items. My mom let go of me to approach one of the witches with lime-green robes. I looked around and saw curtains hiding a part of the room. I walked to it, reached out to the curtain and when I was about to open the curtain, an scary old lady with a stuffed vuture on her hat emerged.

I squeaked in shock and ran into my mom who was right behind me. I hid behind her legs.

"Mrs. Longbottom," my mother greeted the old lady with a warm smile.

"Hello, Healer Bernadette," the old lady said with a thin smile.

"I see you took your grandson today." My eyes went to the round-faced boy behind the old lady. His face was red and he kept looking between me, his grandmother and his shoes. I gave him a shy smile and he smiled back just as shyly.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.


	4. Money and Pasties

**Money and Pasties**

"Anything from the trolley?" a smiling, dimpled woman opening their door slightly and breaking my train of thought.

"Pumpkin juice and pumpkin pasties please," I said while going through my pockets for my sickles.

She handed over the juice and pasties to me and then she looks over to the round-faced boy who was still fumbling around all his stuff, presumably looking for money.

He pouted and said to the lady, "I can't find my money. Will you be coming back?"

The trolley woman nodded at him and smiled sympathetically. She continued going through the train but left the door open.

He continued to look through his pockets and his bags and everywhere. His eyes teared up and he pouted even more and I heard him whisper, "Oh no! I think I forgot my money..."

I chuckled in my head and pretending not to have seen or heard what he said, I offered him a pasty.

He hesitantly took it and said, "Thanks. I think I forgot to pack my wallet..."

I smiled at him and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure your Gran will send it to you."

"I'm Neville Longbottom," he introduced himself between mouthfuls.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Guys! Thanks so much for reading. You make my heart sing. I didn't think anyone would notice me. I'm so sorry for being needy but please leave a review so I know if you like it or not, because I really have no idea.


	5. Names and Shy Smiles

**Names and Shy Smiles**

There is always an increase in patients and visitors during the holidays and about half a dozen times, we had to spend our holidays at St. Mungo's. It was fun though, because I get to eat dinner with a lot of people when we're there. The other healers also gave me gifts on Christmases we spent in those corridors. And in almost all the holidays, I'll see the round-faced boy coming in to visit his parents with his grandmother.

It was weird, I guess, that since I first saw him when I was six years old, I never knew his name. We just exchanged shy smiles when we catch each other's eyes but we mostly kept to ourselves. It could be because he never left his Gran's side and that I was scared of his Gran. Who knows, right?

But when I turned 9, my mother said I was old enough to look out for myself and she stopped bringing me to work. She stopped staying there during the holidays, too, instead she'd help out for a few hours and come back to spend the day with me. The New Year just before I turned 9 was the last time I saw the round-faced boy... until today.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Follow the story to get emails when I post a new chapter:)


	6. Philip and Trevor

**Philip and Trevor**

"I'm Sal–," I said with a smile but my smile disappeared as I saw a toad go out of our compartment. "Philip!" I called out to the toad.

Neville, who seems to have seen the toad as well shouted, "Trevor!"

Confused, I opened my bag and Philip croaked, _so that mean_ s... I looked at Neville and he jumped out from his seat to follow his toad. I looked at Susan who appears to have dozed off, closed my bag and ran after Neville and his toad.

"I've lost him. He keeps getting away from me," he said tearfully.

"Don't worry. He'll turn up. Mine always does. Come on, let's ask around. I'll go this way," I said going to the left.

I knocked on our neighboring compartment. The door slid open revealing a pale boy and two thickset and mean-looking others. I smiled at them, "Hello, you haven't seen a toad around, have you?"

"A _toad_?" the pale boy said condescendingly, "what _oaf_ would still have a _toad_ for a _pet_?"

 _I'll take that as a no._ I tried to keep my smile, "Well, thanks anyway."

I continued knocking on doors of compartments and when I was about to give up, I saw Trevor hidden on the corner of the train. I came back to the compartment to see a tearful Neville and another girl patting his back. She had lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. She looked at me said in a bossy voice, "Did you find it?"

"Yes," I said as I handed Trevor to Neville,who shouted, "Trevor!" and hugged the toad to his face. I reached out a hand to the new girl, "Sally-Anne Perks."

Shaking my hand, she introduced herself as Hermione Granger. "I better get back to my compartment and change into robes. I suspect we'll be arriving soon."

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.


	7. Glass Windows and Magical Accidents

**Glass Windows and Magical Accidents**

My mother was a muggle-born. She grew up with muggle parents and didn't know anything about Wizarding world until she received her letter when she was eleven years old. She blended perfectly into the Muggle world so we had no trouble living in Central London.

The trouble started the first time I accidentally used magic. I saw some of the bullies in an alley cornering up the scrawny boy who just moved in to our floor. They pushed him to the ground and took his money. They called us names when I helped him. I got so angry at them. The next thing I knew, the glasses on the windows of the buildings around us were exploiding. We ducked our heads down to avoid the glass shards raining down on us. We all had to be rushed to the Emergency Room to get stitches.

My mom came to fetch me. I looked at her and said, "I think I did that." I've never been so afraid of myself. I cried.

She took me home, tucked me into bed and gave me a glass of milk. She told about the first time she did magic. She told about how scared she was that her muggle parents would find out and disown her. She told me how shocked they were when an owl delivered her letter. Then she told me how gracefully her parents accepted her and how she learned to control her magic, not by being scared of using it but by embracing the powers she was given and learning how to use them for good.

I dreamt a good dream about magic that night.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.


	8. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor

**Hufflepuff and Gryffindor**

I was amazed when we entered the Great Hall. I've seen magic before but this, this is truly wonderful. Floating candles were lighting up the Hall. To the front, there was a long table with respectable-looking witches and wizards. _Teachers,_ I thought. Along the hall, there were four long tables as well, but filled with students. I knew about the four houses, my mom's told me all about them. She told me that even if she was in Hufflepuff that doesn't mean I'll be in Hufflepuff.

Together with the other first years, I nervously followed Professor McGonagall toward the Sorting Hat. My mom told me about it, too. I laughed silently at their shocked faces when the Hat started to sing. While it sang, I looked at the teachers. The Professor at the center of the long table seems to be looking directly at a scrawny, dark-haired first year a few people ahead of me. Actually, a black-haired teacher with greasy, long hair kept glancing at him, too and so is the big man who took us through the lake into the castle.

Then the sorting started, the girl I shared the compartment with was sorted into Hufflepuff. _Hufflepuff would be great._ The bushy haired girl was sorted into Gryffindor. A few people sorted later, Neville was called. Gryffindor. _Great! Now_ I _want to be in Gryffindor, too._ I frowned.

"Perks, Sally-Anne," Professor McGonagall called. I walked to the front and put on the Hat.

"Hmmm..." the Hat whispered, "Very loyal, dependable but hmmm... I think..." Then it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

I looked towards the Gryffindor table and blushed when I saw Neville clapping and smiling at me. I sat between him and another first year, Patil, but I couldn't remember which one.

"Harry Potter!"

Everyone seems to look at the scrawny dark-haired boy who put on the Sorting Hat. It stayed there for a minute or so, then it shouted, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered and the red-haired twins shouted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.


	9. Good Days and Candy Wrappers

**Good Days and Candy Wrappers**

There were good and bad days at the Permanent Ward on the Spell Damage floor. There were days when all the patients were at peace. They would be obedient to the Healers, friendly and accommodating to their visitors. But most of them are bad days, when the patients would throw things around, shout obscenities at each other or the Healers or even at nothing at all.

On one of those calm, peaceful days, my mom introduced me to Alice. I sat on the chair my mom had pulled up beside the bed. She looked blankly at me for a whole minute. I watched Alice stand up. She walked slowly, opened her drawers and rummaged for something. It was a candy wrapper. She handed it to me. I thanked her and ran to my mother, showing her Alice's gift.

I took out some papers and my crayons out of my bag and started drawing. I drew Alice wearing a dress. Then I drew Frank in wizard robes. In between them, I drew the round-faced boy. With a bit of hesitation, I added his scary-looking grandmother. It took me more than an hour to finish it.

I remember handing her that drawing. The way her eyes got teary as she stared on the piece of paper. The way she looked at me. I knew even without words or a smile, even with my seven-year old brain, she was happy.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry if the chapters are a bit short. I keep them that way because sometimes I prefer something I can read in a minute or two.


	10. Silver Matchsticks and Roll Calls

**Silver Matchsticks and Roll Calls**

I wish I could say our first week at Hogwarts went by uneventfully for us. But the only thing we can count on is the unpredictability of everyone and everything. Ghost, portraits, even the staircases move. Peeves, Filch and Mrs. Norris always seem to lurk on every corner when you turn.

The first lesson we were supposed to learn in Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall was turning matchsticks to needles. I don't know how Granger did it. I mean, I'm saying the _same spell_ the _same way_ with the _same wandwork_ as her but by the end of the class, I only managed to turn my matchstick silver.

It almost feels like we've been there for a month when Friday came. During breakfast, I overheard Harry and Ron dreading our Double Potions class with Slytherin. I feel like we just accepted the fact that Griffyndors don't like Slytherin. Professor Snape is not exactly the teacher you would want to cross either, so maybe their dread is not unfounded.

We have our Potions class in the dungeons. It was cold there; I think it helps in preserving the ingredients and potions in the room. When everyone arrived, Snape started with a roll call. I got to say, having to be called right before Potter makes you less remarkable than you already are. When he got to Potter, he added "our new celebrity." People tend to give Potter attention, considering he is "The Boy Who Lived" but the way Professor Snape said it was oozing with sarcasm and he has a more intense glare when it's Potter.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading... And for bearing with me :)


	11. Exact Art and Note-taking

**Exact Arts and Note-Taking**

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," said Professor Snape after the roll call. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here many of you will hardly believe this is magic..." My mind spaced out as he droned on, wondering what we would learn. I think I'll like Potions. "...softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids..." My mother is excellent in potion-making and often made me help in measuring and cutting ingredients. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory..." I think I also rather like Professor Snape, the way he could command silence and attention when he enters a room. "...dunderheads I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" said Professor Snape suddenly, bringing me back to the present. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I titled my head in confusion. I didn't know we would be asked questions on the first day.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

 _Ah... Just for Potter then._ I exhaled with relief. I took out my quill and parchment.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

 _What is up with the weird fixation on Potter?_

Potter quietly said, "I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people laughed but I was shocked at what he said. I shuddered at the snarl on Professor Snape's face.

"Sit down," Professor Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion..." I started taking down notes. Noticing only a few were writing them down, Professor Snape said, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

"And a point will be taken from Griffyndor House for your cheek, Potter."

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.


	12. Melted Cauldrons and Madam Pomfrey

**Melted Cauldrons and Madam Pomfrey**

Snape was going around handing out criticisms.

"That is not how you stir a cauldron, half-wit."

"You should have stewed it more before taking it off the fire."

"Crush those fangs more."

That last one was from Granger. Being paired up with her was not actually bad. I personally think our cure for boils is going great, for first time potion-makers. Not that Professor Snape would admit that to Gryffindors. I glanced Neville who was conveniently in front of us – guess who chose our table. I see him holding porcupine quills which I assumed he was about to measure, but then he dropped it into the cauldron that was still on fire. I let out an involuntary squeak.

Soon enough, the room was filled with acid green smoke and Neville's cauldron melted, drenching him in a failed potion. Red boils appeared on his face and arms.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Professor Snape, clearing the spilled potion with one wave of the wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

"Take him to the hospital wing," Professor Snape spat at Finnigan. Then he rounded on Potter and Weasley who were working next to Neville.

"You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?" I bowed my head, pretending to be focused on working. "Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you?" I sunk my head even further, guilt eating away at me. "That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

* * *

I quietly opened the door and looked around the hospital wing.

"Yes?" I heard a woman say. It was Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello. Sorry, I–, there was a boy with boils brought here this afternoon–"

"Ah yes, the potion mishap. He's gone back to the dorms, dear."

"Oh I see. Sorry for disturbing you."

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.


	13. Flying Tips and Bottle Corks

**Flying Tips and Bottle Corks**

My mind was panicking as we walked onto the grounds for flying lessons on a _broomstick_ with _Slytherin_.

"I don't think I can do this," I whispered.

"Me, too," said Hermione and Neville.

"I mean, I can't even look out of a second-floor balconey without being dizzy."

"Just take a deep breath," said Hermione before taking a deep breath herself. "If we follow the flying tips we talked about on breakfast we should be fine," she continued but her usually bossy voice was a bit shaky.

"What if there's something wrong with the broom? Remember the Weasley twins' talking about that time when a school broom got out of countrol?" By this time, I realized that panicking is not helping me or Hermione and Neville. In fact, they now look paler than they did five minutes ago.

"Up!" I said for the third time, the broomstick rose about halfway to my hand. After a couple more times, it finally found its way to my hands.

 _Whistle._ "Mount your brooms," shouted Madam Hooch when everybody had brooms on their hands. She went around, commenting and correcting their grips. _Quidditch Through the Ages_ turned out to be pretty helpful. "Now on my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly." _Okay, this shouldn't be too hard: kick, steady, rise, lean forward. Yeah, I think I got this._ I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "On my whistle – three – two – "

Just then, Neville pushed off hard and rose straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle. At around twenty feet, I see him tilt sideways and loose his grip on his broom. And then he was falling – fast.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.


	14. Roof and Pavement

**Roof and Pavement**

We were running hard, out of breath. I look back at them, they almost caught up with us. I motion to my friend to climb up the stairs. We kept climbing up until we reached the rooftop. I looked around, we were trapped. They finally caught up to us, as out of breath as we were.

"Where're you gonna run off to now, freaks?" said the biggest kid in their group. They let out gaspy laughs. There were five of them, each of them older and bigger than me and my friend.

I take another look around, hoping I missed a way out when I looked the first time.

"Nowhere to go now..." he said menacingly as he slowly approached.

"Don't come any closer!" I warned them, sounding braver than I felt. I feel my friend reach out for my hand. They snorted at my retort.

We slowly backed away to keep their distance, until we were almost on the edge of the roof. One wrong step and our bodies would splatter on the very crowded street in front of our building. _Brains splattered on the pavement,_ I gulped at the thought.

Seeing how nervous we were, he took another step forward. My friend backed away, half of his foot hanging over the edge, making him lose balance. He starts falling but I pull him back with all of my strength.

He stumbles back down on the roof, I sigh with relief until I look at their shocked faces staring at me. As if in slow motion, I see the big guy running forward to grab me but he was too late; I was already falling.

I close my eyes, curling up, trying to uselessly brace for impact. No one would survive a fall from the rooftop of a ten-storey building. And then I feel myself slowing down until I stopped falling. I hit the ground.

 _Well, that wasn't so bad,_ I thought. I was sure it would be more painful. I feel a familiar hand touch my face. I open my eyes and saw my mom knelt beside me.

"Sal? Sal! Are you okay? Can you get up?" she asked.

I blinked in confusion. I tried to move. I was fine. Nothing was broken. _How?_

"I'm fine," I reply. I get up to show her I was. She hugs me and guides me back to our flat. We meet the bullies getting off the elevator, shock evident on their faces that I was unharmed. When we got off on our floor, I see my friend sitting by our door. I mouth out to him, " _Later_ ", following my mom inside our apartment.

As soon as our door closes, there were two loud cracks and two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad appeared inside our flat.

"Now," my mom says as she turns to me, "explain."

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.


	15. Glares and Shrugs

**Glares and Shrugs**

Usually I prefer to study in our dorm room on my own. But tonight, I'm studying with all the other Gryffindor first years except for Neville. We need to make a 12-inch essay on Forgetfulness Potions.

Actually, I was waiting for Neville to come back from the hospital wing. He wasn't at the Great Hall at dinner and Dean said he wasn't in their dorm room either, so I'm staying here to see him when he gets back. Madam Hooch definitely said that Madan Pomfrey told her that Neville will be released from the hospital wing tonight.

By eleven, I was left in the common room with Hermione, Harry and Ron. The three of them seems to have a secret or something. Hermione kept glaring at them and Harry and Ron kept shrugging at her. At half past eleven, I give up waiting for Neville. It was past curfew anyway. Madam Pomfrey might have decided to keep him for the night. I excused myself and continued to study in our room. Parvati and Lavender had already fallen asleep so I tried to keep my writing quiet.

An hour or so later, our door opens and Hermione comes in out of breath and sort of flushed.

I stared at her quizzically and said, "Hermione? You look like you've been running for your life."

To my surprise she replies, "Like you wouldn't believe." Then plops down on her bed, without changing into her pajamas.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I'm thinking of doing the rest of the books, is that a good idea? I promise the rest of the story would be more eventful (:


	16. Rising Feathers and Lifting Smiles

**Rising Feathers and Lifting Smiles**

"You're saying it wrong," snapped Hermione at Ron. "It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the gar nice and long."

"Maybe we should try it that way," I said to Neville. Neville was actually trying to catch Harry's eyes when we were pairing up but Neville and I are left without pairs. Maybe it was meant to be, or maybe it was because no one else wanted to work with Neville after the accident in Potions class...and in our other classes.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled at Hermione.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Hermione's feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Not that any of us were surprised by then. Hermione is always the first to master our lessons. I was a bit disappointed, though. Here I am, finally with Neville and hoping I could catch his attention by my magic and Hermione takes it away. I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to do it, too." Neville smiled at me encouragingly. He's actually really sweet and nice if you give him the chance. "You know it's not a competition, right? We just have to work on it."

I feel even more embarassed. I was supposed to be the one who cheers Neville up, not the other way around. We kept at it till we could move the feather. When I managed to make if float above our heads, Neville looked at me enthusiastically and said, "See? Told you you could do it."

We were walking to our next class right behind Harry and Ron when we heard him say, "It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly."

Then I felt someone push past us. It was Hermione.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I'll be posting only one chapter(17) tomorrow because chapter 18 and 19 need to be posted together :)


	17. Sobs and Kisses

**Sobs and Kisses**

Well, Hermione didn't turn up for the rest of our classes that afternoon. I was resting in our room when Lavender and Parvati came in to put down their bags.

"Hey, do you know where Hermione went?" I asked them.

They exchanged glances. Lavender answered, "She's crying at the girls' bathroom. She won't come out."

"Oh, okay. Are you on your way to the Halloween feast?"

"Yeah. Are you coming?" Parvati asked.

"In a bit I just have to finish this," I said motioning to the parchment in front of me.

After they left, I rummaged through my stuff for chocolates and made my way down to the girls' bathroom.

"Hermione?" I called out.

Sniffles. "What do you want?" she said in a hoarse voice.

"Do you want to open the door?"

"No, leave me alone. You don't even like me," she sobbed.

I leaned at her cubicle door. "You know, Ron didn't mean it like that. It's just... you can be..."

"Be WHAT?" she shouted from inside the cubicle.

"Intimidating," I said softly. "Look, as someone who grew up with a wizard parent, I feel like we should know more about this stuff and be better because we've been exposed to it at a younger age. But you beat us, at _every_ turn. Honestly, it's a bit discouraging for me. He just channels it through anger, I suppose."

"I didn't want to do that." I hear her sob. "I just want to show that I deserve to be here. Being a muggleborn, I feel like I should show people that I do belong here at Hogwarts," She takes a deep, shaky breath. "that just because I didn't have wizard parents doesn't mean I can't do what you can."

"You do belong here. You got your letter, didn't you?"I slipped my hand under the door. "Kiss?" I said, offering her a Hershey's Kiss. "I know you're parents are dentists but–"

I get cut off when she takes the kiss. I hear her opening it and ask her, "Are you coming down to the feast then?"

"I think... I'll need a few minutes alone first. Then I'll come out."

"Okay, see you there." I start to walk away.

"Sally?" I heard her call me, "thanks." I continued to walk away.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.


	18. Prefects and Locked Doors

**Prefects and Locked Doors**

We were about to start eating when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. He gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know," before he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Students began to scream and panic. Most of the students started to rush out of the doors of the Great Hall, me included. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

I hear Percy Weasley's voice on my far left. "Follow me, stick together, first years! Stay close behind me now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect."

I tried to move towards his direction but I got caught in the wave of Ravenclaw upperclassmen going to the opposite direction.

Several 'Please excuse me's, 'Aren't you Gryffindor?'s and stepped toes later, I finally managed to get on my way to join the other Gryffindor first years. I caught sight of them just about to make a turn and tried catch up. I see Potter and Weasley escape from the other first years and I followed them. They turn to each other to talk about something when I start to smell something like old socks and public bathrooms.

The sound of footfalls of gigantic feet soon followed the stench, confirming my suspicion on the source of the smell. I hid behind a column just before the troll appears at the end of a passage. I put my head out just enough to get a look.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. It was holding a huge wooden club, which it dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stepped next to a doorway and peered inside. It slouched slowly into the room. Potter and Weasley quickly ran after it and locked it inside. As they were walking away, there was a high petrified scream.

I hear them both say, " _Hermione!_ " before sprinting back to the girl's bathroom and going inside.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: The troll description was directly from the book.


	19. Snitches and Mashed Potatoes

PS: This is the second chapter I uploaded today, please make sure to read Chapter 18 before reading this :)

 **Snitches and Mashed Potatoes**

 _MERLIN'S PANTS! I know we're Gryffindor, bravery and all that, but would it hurt them to use their brains just for a second?_

I had to decide whether to help Potter and Weasley or go and get actual help. I make a choice and went down to a corridor that would take me to the dungeons, hoping I could get to the teachers before the troll smashes the three of them to pieces. I ran down some stairs and through the corridors. I make a quick turn and suddenly, I see four wands pointing at me. It was Professors McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell and Kettleburn.

"Perks!" Professor McGonagall gaped at me. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I – the troll – girl's bathroom – Potter and Weasley ran after it – Granger's inside. I didn't know who to tell," I gasped, still out of breath.

"Professor Kettleburn, would you– ", Professor McGonagall started to say but Professor Kettleburn.

"I got this Minerva."

With that, they hastened off to the direction of the girl's bathroom and Professor Kettleburn escorted me back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up.

"Sally!" shouted Parvati to be heard above the noise, "Where have you been? We lost you at the Great Hall."

I sat down between her and Lavender, "Oh, I just got dragged by other running people," I said before stuffing my mouth with mashed potatoes.

About half an hour later, Harry, Ron and Hermione enters the common room through the portrait hole. They make their way towards our group. I stand up and meet them halfway.

"Hermione!" I said as I hug her, "I'm sorry. I should have waited for you to come out! Are you alright?"

"No, it's okay," Hermione said as we broke apart. "And I'm fine. Harry and Ron saved me."

"Saved you?" I say incredulously, "They're the ones who locked you in with that smelly troll in the first place!"

Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped. "How–"

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter Universe are properties of J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I thought I'd use Professor Kettleburn even though (I think) trolls are classified as beasts. Anyway, I'll be gone for a couple of days since I haven't written the rest of the story.


	20. Scarlet and Green

A/N: Well, it's been two weeks. There are a couple of reasons: (1) my laptop's keyboard broke and some keys don't work; and (2) I've seriously thought about just abandoning the story (which I obviously didn't). Anyway, it would take me a week or two to upload the next one. You can follow the story to get e-mails when I update.

 **SCARLET AND GREEN**

I looked at the gray sky as cold wind blew.I clutched my robes closer as I walked on my way to the stands. I spot Susan Bones walking ahead of me with some of her friends. I speed up to catch up with her and tapped her on the shoulders. Susan said hello and went on asking how good Potter was. I told her what I said to all the others who asked me that question: Woods was very secretive about the whole Harry-Seeker thing, only the Quidditch team really knows. I could tell they were disappointed, but I really won't know everything about Harry just because we were in the same house and year.

We got to the stands and climbed up to the top row. I sat beside them, not that there was any conflict of interest; It was Gryffindor against Slytherin so naturally, Hufflepuff cheered for us. I still don't get the animosity between Slytherin and the rest. If _I_ was put in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, would they hate me, too? I mean, I would still be me, just in a different house.

We cheered as the two teams approached the middle of the field where Madam Hooch was waiting. After a few seconds, the players mounted their brooms and at Madam Hooch's whistle, they flew up. A Gryffindor Chaser, Angelina Johnson according to the announcer first takes the Quaffle. She passes it to another Chaser who then tries to pass it back but was intercepted by a Slytherin Chaser. The Slytherin Chaser goes off to the hoops and tries to score but was blocked by the Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood, captain of the Quidditch team.

The Quaffle was back to Gryffindors, a Slytherin Chaser tried to follow her but was hit by a bludger, another tried but met the same fate as the previous player. Our Chaser dodges a bludger, throws in the Quaffle and scores. Slytherin was now in possession, he ducks two bludger and a Gryffindor Chaser when the announcer suddenly says, "Wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

At this, the Slytherin Chaser drops the Quaffle as we see a flash of gold near him. The two Seekers dive for it. The other players seem to have forgotten the rest of the game as they, too, watched as the two seekers hurtle neck and neck. Harry sped up as he neared it when a Slytherin player blocked Harry on purpose, causing Harry's broom to spin away.

"FOUL!" we screamed from the stands. We saw the Slytherin player fly down to Madam Hooch who started gesturing angrily at him. Gryffindor was given a free shot at the goal posts.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!" Dean, who was sitting beside me, yelled. I knew he was a football fan and I was tempted to tell him it wasn't football but Ron beat me to it.

We watch a Gryffindor seeker take the penalty and easily shoot the Quaffle through the hoops. I was immersed in the game. I liked how we all yelled in unison to cheer for our team to howl when Slytherin scores. Then the big man with the bushy hair (seriously, he looks like he's half-giant) who was looking at the players using his binoculars says loudly, "Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing. If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..."

The rest of us struggled to peer at Harry. He keeps on jerking back and forth, the movements were so sudden that he was almost thrown off his broom.

Seamus murmured something I can't hear to which Hagrid replied, "Can't have. Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick like that except powerful Dark magic -- no kid can do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand"

At that, Hermione grabbed his binoculars and looked at the teachers' stand. She gasped, "I knew it! Snape -- look!" Ron grabs the binoculars from her and she continues, "He's doing something -- jinxing the broom."

Ron asks what we should do and Hermione tells us to leave it to her before disappearing.

For the next few minutes, we watched Harry barely hanging on to his broom, the Weasley's (their red hair is unmistakable) circled below him, probably hoping to catch him if he falls. Suddenly, Harry's broom stopped vibrating and he sped up towards the ground. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Potter splattered on the ground. Then he shouted, "I've got the Snitch!"

It might have been unconventional but as Potter didn't break any rules and he technically caught the Snitch, Gryffindor won 170-60.

"Well, that was eventful," I told Dean Thomas as we were walking back to the Gryffindor tower to celebrate.

"Was that your first Quidditch match?"

I nodded, he leads me to the another corridor that took us to the grounds. We sit on the grass and he told me the story of his first Quidditch World Cup last year when the referee had suddenly disappeared and turned up a couple of months in the Sahara.

A/N: Thanks for reading, I'm learning a lot as I write this. Sorry about the game description. I based that on how I see things when I watch sports with my dad, I don't know anyone's name; they were just people in different colored jerseys. Anyway, next chapter covers the Christmas Break, Sally-Anne would be going home for the holidays.


	21. Going Away and Coming Home

**Going Away and Coming Home**

"Finally!" I say as I pull out one of my socks from under my bed. I was packing my stuff, picking up the ones I want to take home. "I can't wait to go home and sleep in."

"My parents and I are planning to go skiing," Hermione says. "They wanted to bond during the holidays before I disappear again for months. Ready to go?"

"Just one last check," I reply while looking around the room that had been 'home' for the past few months. "Yeah, let's go."

We say goodbye to Harry and the Weasleys who were staying for the holidays and wish them a happy Christmas. We step out of the portrait hole and dragged out suitcases down out of the castle. On our way out, we couldn't resist sneaking a peek at the Great Hall where Professor Flitwick was finishing up on decorating a large tree.

There were horseless carriages waiting to take us to the train station. I've always wondered how they had moved but, seriously, if you lived in a world of magic, too, you'd just take things as they are, no questions asked.

The air was chilly and I couldn't help but fall asleep for the train ride. I feel Hermione shaking me awake as we neared King's Cross Station.

"We need to change into muggle clothes," she tells me. We took out our robes and put on regular muggle jumpers to hide the rest of our wizard clothing.

"I guess this is it," I tell her as we step out onto the platform. "See you in a few, Hermione," I say as I push my cart towards my mom waiting for me on the platform.

"How was Hogwarts?" she asks me as we hug.

"Wonderfully eventful," I say with a smile.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

I spent the next morning enjoying a slow morning at home, made myself some hot chocolate with marshmallows and watched TV. I hear our door open and my mom joins me on the couch.

"Any plans?" She asks.

"I was thinking of going to Diagon Alley later to buy stuff. Anything interesting at work?"

"The usual. You know, I never thought talking to elephant-eared wizards who responded by quacking would get boring." She yawns, "Alright, I'm gonna go get some sleep. Love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too, mum."

* * *

Diagon Alley was as lively as I've ever seen it. Apparently, wizards wait until the last minute to Christmas shop, too.

Stalls were set up in every space that is not walked on by the crowd. One particularly caught my attention. There were rows pots with pretty looking plants, but one particular row caught my attention.

"See anything you like, dear?" A kind, grandmotherly woman asks me.

I point to the dried up plants and ask, "What are those? Are they supposed to do that?"

"Those are serbian phoenix flowers, dear. The dried up form is easier is transport so we sell it that way." She stands up and takes a bowl with water. "But when you water one of them," she pours the water on one of the dried plants, "they resurrect." Slowly, the plant seemed to open up a bit. The old lady takes out another plant with delicate purple flowers and dark green leaves. "It might take more than a few hours or so."

It was amazing and I could think of someone that would appreciate them. I looked into my purse and asked, "How much?"

"8 sickles each," she says with a smile.

I pretended to hesitate, "Er… How about two for 15 sickles?"

She chuckles, starts to put two plants into a bag and hands it to me, "15 sickles then."

One of the stalls were selling Honeyduke's candy mix and I bought enough for the rest of the Gryffindor first years, except for Hermione, she gets toothflossing stringmints.

A/N: I was going to include the actual Christmas day but I didn't like that there were a lot of time cuts in this chapter. New chapter in a week or so.

TIP: Reviews MAY speed up the writing process ;)


	22. Gifts and Secrets

**Gifts and Secrets**

"Thank you for the dress, dear. It's very pretty," my mom says as she looks at the dress I bought her. She carefully hands me a box, "Here, open it."

I eagerly open the gift and gave a shout. I jumped and hug her, "I can't believe you would actually buy me one."

"Well, technically, it's OURS but you can take it to Hogwart's. Just bring it with you when you come home."

I hold it up to my face and point it to her, "Say Fizzing Whizbees." Light flashed and smoke erupted from the camera. I looked at the manual to learn how to get the film out. "Will you teach me how to enchant the pictures?" I say while fiddling with the camera.

She chuckles, "Later. Come on, their waiting for us at the hospital." She picks up her bag from the couch while I finish the rest of my hot chocolate.

"Just a sec," I say as I looked through my bag again, making sure for the hundredth time that I brought the gift with me. I was about to put the camera in, too, when my mom explained that the patients might not react well to bright, flashing lights, smoke and loud sounds.

* * *

As always, the holidays were the one of the busiest times at St. Mungo's. We passed several patients with what seemed like hexes that went a tad far. I guess families and relatives together for an extended period of time and holiday drinks weren't good combinations.

My heart thumped as we entered the Permanent Spell Damage Ward. I feel my hand holding the bag with the gifts get sweaty as we walk to the Healer's station.

"Bernadette? Sally!" I hear a familiar voice shriek from inside the room.

"Healer Martha!" I put my bag down and jumped into her arms to give her a hug. "Happy Christmas!"

After exchanging hugs, greetings and presents, the healers went to tend back to their patients. I sat on the healers' table by the door of the ward and waited. Family members came and went to visit the patients, another reason why the holidays are the busiest time of the year at St. Mungo's. I laid my head on the table and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Brush those crumbs off your shirt, Neville. And straighten your back! Do you want your parents to see you like that?"

The familiar shrilly voice of Mrs. Longbottom woke me up from my nap. They had just stepped off the elevator. I greeted them cheerfully with a smile, "Good afternoon Mrs. Longbottom, Neville. Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas to you, too, dear," she replies with a thin-lipped smile. She was wearing her usual clothes and the terrifying vulture hat, not that I'd ever tell her that. She looks at Neville, waiting for him to say something.

"Happy Christmas, Sally," He says while looking at his feet, his ears as red as tomatoes. I think part of him was still the shy boy I met years before but this time I feel like he's also embarassed to meet someone from school who knows about his parents.

"Let me call my mom." All patients with visitors are checked first to know if they are in condition to accept guests. I walked into the Healer's station right away but I heard Mrs. Longbottom reprimanding Neville about not returning the greeting right away. "Mom, Mrs. Longbottom is here."

She gives me a nod and walks into the ward where the patients are.

"Please sit down while my mom prepares them to see you." I motion to the couch on the side of the hallway. Heart thumping in my chest, I take out my gift for Neville. I already left a note inside explaining what it is and how to make it bloom. I take deep breaths as I walk over to them.

"Hey," I looked down at our shoes which was facing each other trying to hide the blush I feel creeping up my face. I hand him the gift I was hiding behind me. "Um, happy Christmas."

"Thank you." He rummaged through his bag for a few seconds before taking out a clumsily-wrapped gift. "Here…"

"Thank you." My heart swelled at the thought that he had gotten me something.

My mom walked over to call them inside. "They're ready for you," she says with a gentle smile.

"Gran, can I talk to Sally for a second?" He looked nervously at his grandmother, half-expecting her to refuse. She gave him a nod and followed my mom inside.

We walked over to a corner and he looked me right in the eye intently. "I need to ask you a favor…" I nod for him to continue. He leaned forward to whisper to me. "Can you please not tell anyone in Hogwarts about my parents?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I give him a sad smile, a bit disappointed at him but it was okay. I wanted to ask why but I held my tongue. He exhales with relief and gives me a shy smile. He thanks me again. As he walks away, I call out to him, "For what it's worth, your parents are heroes."

He stops and turns his head to look back at me with sad eyes. "I know."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had trouble writing the Christmas part because I'm not in a very cheerful place right now (: I think I have about 3 chapters left, including an epilogue.


	23. Frogs and Points

The cold water ran through me. I lifted my head up above the water, breathing in the similarly cold air. The full moon lit up the dark night, accompanied by the stars that dotted the sky. I looked into the distance - Hogwarts, as magnificent as ever. Across the water behind me, I see the familiar mountains. I'm in the Great Lake. I dive once again, this time trying to reach as deep as I can. I can almost see the bottom of the lake. I stretched out my hand. _I'm almost there._

Out of nowhere, a seaweed got stuck on my face. I panicked. I try to scream but the seaweed had blocked my whole face. I wouldn't have been able to, looking back, with me being underwater. I flail my arms, looking for something to hold on to.

 _THUD!_

"Oww!" I try to say as I hit the wooden floor. My voice was muffled, however, by Philip who had jumped on my face as I slept. I removed him from my face and was about to lecture him when our door opened.

Hermione walks in dragging her feet, letting out sniffles as she wipes her face with the end of her sleeves. She plops down her bed, hugging her knees too hide her face.

"Hermione?" I tiptoed to her bed so as not to wake up the other girls. I sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She raised her face to reveal puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "It's our fault," she let out a quiet sob as she buried her face once again.

I don't really understand but I gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It's going to be okay, Hermione."

"We're so sorry. We didn't mean to. It's our fault." I continued to pat her shoulder, not really knowing what to say. After a few moments, she finally raised her head up to look me in the eye. She said, "We lost the points, Sally."

* * *

I sighed as I walked past the giant hourglasses. Everybody had been confused by the sudden loss of 150 points in Gryffindor. I denied any knowledge about what happened to anyone who asked me but Hermione, Harry and Neville were acting odd the next morning. People put two and two together and figured it out. Of course, the three of them did not deny this.

I walked beside Hermione on our way to the greenhouse and tried to cheer her up by talking about our lessons.

"What do you reckon we'll study today?"

"I hope Professor Sprout would introduce us to a new plant."

Hermione uncharacteristically shrugged. Usually, she'd be chatting away now even when the questions weren't directed at her. We continued to walk in silence until we reached the greenhouse.

Professor Sprout was already waiting for us. In front of her was a brown plant and a small bottle I recognize.

"Good morning, class," she said after everyone has settled in our seats. "Today, we will study a new plant. Extremely useful raw and even better when it's essence is extracted. Can anybody tell me what plant this is?" She pointed at the brown plant.

Most students had their heads bowed, not wanting to get called out. This is usually the part of the class when Hermione's hand would shoot up and she'll say the answer as if she's reading it from a book. Some people were glaring at Hermione, as if daring her to answer.

After a few more seconds of silence, Professor Sprout asked, "Anyone?"

I slowly raised my hand, "It's dittany." Professor motioned for me to continue. "Also called the burning bush for giving off flammable vapor. It can be used for sealing off wounds."

"Quite right. 5 points to Gryffindor."

As I sat down, I gave Hermione a part on the arm and a reassuring smile. I whispered, "We'll get them back."

* * *

A/N: So sorry for this. Life is crazy. It's a little short, too. I'll try to catch up.


	24. Brothers and Countercurses

**Brothers and Countercurses**

My eyes opened in the dark, startled awake by a dream I can't remember. Making out shapes as my eyes adjust to the darkness, I see Hermione's bed is empty. Worried that she was studying again, I go out to remind her that the exams were over.

I walk down to the common room if she fell asleep on one of the chairs. It wouldn't be the first time. The fire's dead and the moon illuminated the room insufficiently. _Lumos_ , I whisper after taking out my wand. The light of my wand guided me as I tread around the room. There was nobody on the chairs. I continued walking towards the entrance. I see a lumpy shape near the portrait hole.

I get closer to it, trying to determine what it is. It was Neville. He wasn't moving and he was as stiff as a board. His eyes widened as he saw me, as if he was trying to tell me something.

"Neville! What happened?" He doesn't move, instead he just looks at me. It must be some sort of spell. I bite the inside of my cheek, thinking of what to do. I don't know many spells outside the ones we were taught. Hoping it would work, I point my wand at Neville and say, " _Finite Incantatem_!"

His face and shoulders started moving again, but the rest if him was still paralyzed. I was neither powerful nor had practiced enough. I point my wand at him again to try the spell again but he shouted, "No, wait!"

I leaned close to talk to him and asked, "Was it Malfoy again?"

"It was Hermione!" I thought it was preposterous and opened my mouth to tell him so but he continued on, "and Harry – and Ron! They went out again. They said something about a trapdoor. You've got to tell the professors!"

"But we'll get in trouble if we go out!" I reasoned and thought for a moment. The first thing to do would be to fix Neville. "I'll go get Percy to fix you." Then I realized that Percy was actually a prefect who could go out and talk to the professors. I ran up to the boy's dormitory and looked for the fifth years' room by whispering Percy's name as I open each door. Third time's the charm.

"You're a first year, aren't you?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He, then, gave me a stern look and said accusingly, "What are you doing up?"

"It's Harry, Hermione and Ron, they put a spell on Neville and went out again!"

His eyes snapped in alert when I said his brother's name, "Ron? Spell? Out?"

Resisting an eye roll to save our time, I shake him awake, "Come on! You've got to hurry!"

Finally, he gets up and puts on his robe and rushes out to get Professor McGonagall. I stand at the common room entrance, watching Percy disappear. I take a deep breath and face the empty room...only it wasn't.

"Uh, Sally? Little help?"

* * *

A/N: Hey! There's still an epilogue coming up. I've written something but I'm not sure that's how I want to go about it.


	25. Leaving and Arriving

**Leaving and Arriving**

I looked into the mirror as I washed my hands, looking to see if I had changed and how over the past months. My hair was longer. I may have grown a few inches taller. I lean over to pull myself closer to the mirror when my hand touched something slimy. I take my hand back in surprise and looked at the in front of me. Instinctively, I pat my robe pocket to check Philip.

"Trevor?" I hear an unsure voice call out from outside the bathroom. I hear his footsteps as he walked away from the door.

"Neville!" I grabbed Trevor gently in one hand and ran after Neville. I tapped his shoulder and showed him his toad.

"Trevor! Thanks, Sally!" He happily took his green companion from me, to whom he whispered, "Why do you keep running away from me?"

"It's nothing. Are you on your way back to the common room?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I was just looking for Trevor." We continue to walk quietly side by side. We passed by the Great Hall where the red Gryffindor banners still hung in lieu of our House Cup win.

"You did great, by the way," I say to him, nodding in the direction of the banners.

He turned pink but brushed off the compliment, "I didn't even really do anything. Hermione attacked me before I could get my wand out."

I looked him in the eye and smiled, "Still, it was very brave of you." I hesitate for a moment before continuing, "Your parents would be proud."

* * *

Time moved faster than I would have wished in our last few hours before getting home. I remember riding boats in the lake, watching as the castle disappeared in the distance. The green trees and mountains seemed to move past us, drawing us nearer to our destination. Before we know it, we were on the platform. I said my goodbyes and promised to write each other letters over the summer to my (not so) new friends.

I looked around, trying to find my mother in the waiting crowd but she wasn't there. I sighed with a smile. Instead of waiting for her, I made my way to St. Mungo's myself and welcomed myself in, smiling at the familiar faces of the healers I had known growing up. When I get to my mom's ward, I run to the healers' station where I found her comparing notes on a particular patient. I give her a tight backhug. "Mom!"

She turned around in surprise and hugged me back. "You should've gone straight home to rest."

"I am home."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. I hope you enjoyed this story. Special 'thank you's to Lina4969, illoqueehesto and kronecker2017 for following the story and, again, to Lina4969 for leaving a review.

This was the first story I started to write but I have finished a couple of others while writing it. I have learned so much writing this story. This also allowed me to play around and find my style, that' s why it's changing all the time. Sad to say, I feel like I haven't really found it yet so I just have to write some more ;) I might want to do other side story stuff for HP but I'm stil not sure about it.

I mostly write SPN fanfic so if you're in the fandom, please feel free to check my profile for my other stories. Again, thank you so much for your time.


End file.
